she saw his stars, he met her soul
by xoYanaaa
Summary: Which was worse: having to move to a town you didn't even know existed and transferring that new school in the middle of the year, or having to go to school with Pacifica Northwest, the bane of your existence? Dipper couldn't decide. He just felt sorry for the poor soul who ended up with her. Dipper/Pacifica AU.
1. Chapter 1: Poor Soul

**A/N: Yes, I should be updating my other story, but I just can't stop myself from starting this one! The idea randomly struck my the night after the new Gravity Falls aired (the series finale) on Monday (it was pretty good, I guess) and was super disappointed that Pacifica and Dipper didn't have not one moment together or didn't even say bye ;-; I was seriously praying for them to before Dipper got on the bus. *sigh* So, to mend my broken shipping heart, I am starting this story. This chapter is kind of like a preface, I guess.**

 **And this is kind of a slight AU I guess? Or OOC, because I tweaked the characters personalities and such. And they're 17 in this story and are in 11th grade.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review. Just sayin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. But if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't end it after only 2 seasons….**

* * *

"Come _on,_ Dipper! We're going to be late!"

"Then we're late. So what?"

Mabel rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're already grumpy and the day didn't even start."

Dipper grumbled to himself. It was true—he really didn't care that they were probably going to be late for their first day of school. Technically, they were already late—a half a year late. Seriously, what kind of parents send their kids away to a town in the middle of nowhere and make them start school in the middle of the second semester?

Dipper sighed. Okay, okay. He knew that his parents finally got a directing job for a movie they've been trying to get for years now. The whole reason why they moved to California was so their parents could fulfill their dream jobs of directing. Unfortunately, the business had been hard for them and they couldn't find a job anywhere. This cost them years of little income and living…well, poorly. But a week ago, they _finally_ got the job and were directing a movie. Their parents called all of their family members to ask if Dipper and Mabel could stay with them, but they were all busy—except one family member.

So their parents sent them to a town neither of them heard before—Gravity Falls—to live with their great uncle, Stan. But their parents were too busy being excited and preparing for the movie they forgot that their kids would have to leave all of their friends, family, and school and transfer to another one in the middle of the second semester. On top of all of that, however, Mabel was excited to meet new people. She had no trouble making friends. Dipper, on the other hand, did have trouble making friends. Which was why he only had one friend, Michael. But he had to leave his best friend and Dipper was very bitter about that.

"Look," Mabel said to her brother after she noticed his grumpy mood. "I know you hate change and liked it in California, but just think—when Mom and Dad finish directing their movie and we go home when the school year is over in a few months, we'll actually have money to spend! Just lighten up, okay? For me?"

Dipper gave his twin sister a side ways glance and sighed loudly. "Ugh, fine."

Mabel grinned and pulled him through the school doors. They made their way to the principal's office to get their schedules and get introduced.

"Hello, you must be Aaron and Mabel," a tall, slender woman with blonde hair said. She shook their hands.

"Um, it's Dipper," Dipper mumbled, staring at his shoes.

But the woman ignored him with a tight smile. "My name is Mrs. Northwest—you probably knew that because my name is on the school building, right? Okay. Anyhow, welcome to my school."

Dipper tuned out the woman and stared at his schedule as she talked. After Mrs. Northwest dismissed them, him and Mabel walked through the halls.

"Do we have any classes together?" Dipper asked her, looking at her schedule.

"Only History," Mabel answered sadly. "I have English class right now."

"I have Math class."

Mabel sighed. "Oh, well. I better hurry up and look for the class, then." She walked over to two girls who were chatting in the hall. "Excuse me, where's room 210?"

"Oh, I have that same exact class to go to," one of the girls, who looked Korean (or something like that) said.

"Me, too!" the other girl boomed. "We'll take you there!"

"Great!" Mabel smiled. "I'm Mabel, by the way."

"I'm Grenda," the loud girl said.

"I'm Candy," the Korean girl said.

"I love candy! Let's be best friends!"

"Okay!"

Dipper did a double take. "How the hell…?"

Mabel turned to him out of surprise. She forgot he was even there. "Oh! Guys, this is my brother, Dipper."

"Hi, Dipper," Candy said, fixing her long black hair and walked toward him. "Do you need me to show you where any classes are?"

Dipper felt his face redden and he backed away. "U-um…no, I'm good. Thanks."

Mabel pulled Candy away before she lunged at him and laughed. "Let's go, ladies!"

The three girls skipped away. Dipper shook his head and turned to look for his math class but bumped into someone. The girl's books she held fell from her hands and landed on her foot. She yelled in anger.

"OW!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Dipper said, picking up the books and handed them to her.

She snatched them from him and glared. "Watch where you're going, loser! These heels are worth more money than your life!"

Dipper frowned at the blond headed girl in front of him. Okay, that was uncalled for. "I said I was sorry…"

"Ugh! Just _move!_ " with that, she pushed him into the lockers and flounced away, her long blond hair bouncing up and down.

Dipper's eye twitched. He wasn't usually a guy who got easily angry, but she sure did press his buttons. He felt sorry for the poor soul who ended up with _her._


	2. Chapter 2: Hide Your Stars

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. It means a lot and it made me very happy ^-^. I hope you enjoy, and you can leave a review. Just sayin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. But if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't end it after only 2 seasons…**

* * *

Dipper awkwardly knocked on the door and felt his face redden as every student turned and looked at him.

After Mabel left with her two new best friends—seriously, how does she do it?—and Dipper was harassed by that crazy blonde, he finally managed to make it to math class. A white haired guy asked him if he was lost and a grateful Dipper said yes so he took him to math class (he was late, but, whatever). But just when Dipper thought he had actually made a friend, the guy left before he could get his name.

"Ah, yes, Aaron! Come on in," the teacher smiled warmly, ushering him in. "Class, this is our new student, Aaron."

"It's Dipper," he told them, still looking at his shoes.

"Okay, Dipper then," the teacher said. "I'm Mr. Sullivan. You can take that empty seat right next to that young lady."

Dipper finally looked up and followed Mr. Sullivan's finger. He was pointing to that crazy blond he "met" earlier. When she caught his gaze, her face instantly twisted up in disgust. Dipper felt his do the same as he walked over and stiffly sat down. The girl turned her whole body away from him and he rolled his eyes as he opened his book. She really held a grudge over dumb heels.

"Alright, class, let's go over slope intercept…" Mr. Sullivan began.

Dipper already knew all of that, so he wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused on his new surroundings. The school was even more beautiful than the one in California he went to. Polished floors and desks really set a good mood for him and he sighed in contempt. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Mr. Sullivan?" the blond girl sitting next to Dipper called out suddenly, raising her arm high in the air.

"Yes?"

"Aaron is trying to copy my work."

Dipper almost choked on air. He was so surprised he didn't even correct her on his name. "What?!"

"Dipper, this school has a strict no cheating policy," Mr. Sullivan scolded. "Do that again, and you'll be sent to the principal's office."

"But I wasn't even looking anywhere near her work," Dipper cried. "Besides—" he glanced at the girl's paper and snorted. "—her answers are all wrong."

The blond girl's face reddened from anger and embarrassment as a few people snickered. "Shut up! No they're not!"

"Quiet down and do your work." Mr. Sullivan glanced between the two before continuing. "And since you two like to interrupt my class, you can show Dipper around the school."

"What? No!" they both yelled out, but the teacher silenced them with a stern look and sat back down.

Dipper sent his best glare at the girl. This was his first day of school, and he was _already_ in trouble! He never got in trouble at his old school, and he intended to keep it that way in this one. He didn't even know why she would lie and say that—was she that angry with him for accidentally dropping a book on her foot? He already apologized to her! What a snob.

The girl sneered at him before whipping her head around and slapping him in the face with her long, blonde hair. Dipper coughed out of disgust and turned away from her, beginning to work on the problems. And of course, being the math wiz he was, he finished in no longer than five minutes. Slope? Please.

Dipper sat back and watched the girl struggle with her work in amusement. She bit her lip in aggravation and impatiently tapped her pencil on her temple, glaring at the problems in front of her.

"Serves her right." Dipper laughed to himself.

The bell rang minutes later, and the girl sprung out of her seat and barged toward the door. Dipper rolled his eyes as he watched her push people out of her way. The mannerless snob.

Just as he began to exit as well, the teacher called them.

"Aren't you forgetting that you're supposed to be showing Dipper around?" Mr. Sullivan said to the girl. "You know this school better than anyone, so it shouldn't take long."

"Mr. Sullivan, please," the girl begged. "I have lunch right now and I'm really hungry—"

"Then you better hurry up," he said, chucking to himself when the girl practically seethed with anger.

She whirled toward Dipper and glared at him. "Just hurry up, loser. I don't want to be seen with you so let's make this snappy." She flounced away without another word and Dipper reluctantly followed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"…and this is the gym. Not like you would be going there." She eyed Dipper's body with a snort.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper said, suddenly a bit self-conscious. Okay, so he was on the skinny side. That didn't mean he didn't work out!

The girl just shook her head. She was just about done showing him around the school, and they were making their way to the cafeteria. "I'm done. Now hurry up and leave so I don't have to be seen with you, Aaron."

"It's Dipper."

The girl frowned at him. "What?"

"That's what everyone calls me—Dipper. So call me that."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, _Dipper_. I don't know why you would want to be called that…and what kind of name is Dipper, anyway?"

He unconsciously fixed the hat on his head and shrugged. She noticed him to this and she gave him a side-ways glance. "And why are you wearing that ridiculous hat? Seriously, it has so many holes and stains…"

"Because, I…" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, why do you wear those ridiculous shoes?"

The girl stopped walking all together and turned to him with her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

"They're, like, 10 inches high. Overkill much?"

She stiffened. "I'll have you know that these are _five_ inches, and…they make me taller, okay? Not everyone is a giant." She gestured to him, and he shrugged. It wasn't his fault he was over six feet.

"What are you talking about? You're not even that short." He guessed she wasn't any less than 5'5 without the heels.

She stiffened again. "I…well, you should be the last one talking! You're wearing old, beat up converse and look like a bum!" before he could retaliate, she started walking again. "Now if you'll excuse me, Dipwad, I have lunch to be eating."

"It's _Dipper!_ "

"Whatever, Diphead!" she called out, flouncing down the hallway while he stared after, his eye twitching. "What's your name?" he called out. He figured when she told him, he would call her an ugly nickname, too.

The girl turned and started walking backward with a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" With that, she turned the corner and was gone. But Dipper was glad. Hopefully, he wouldn't be seeing _her_ ever again.


	3. Chapter 3: Even more

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, loves. It really means a lot. Though, the 2** **nd** **chapter I posted didn't appear like it should have and it said it didn't update, so barely anyone saw it which was really annoying.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This chapter is just a filler, but I don't want to move the story along too fast.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. But if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't end it after only two seasons…**

* * *

Dipper, in fact, _did_ see the blond girl again. He was very annoyed to find her in almost all of his classes except for history and Spanish. Every time he walked in the class and saw her, they both sighed and rolled their eyes. Of course, he chose the seats that were the farthest away from her as possible. They both ignored each other and went on with their ways separately—which Dipper was glad for. He didn't have the energy to deal with her.

Besides being in most of the same classes as that blond girl, Dipper actually liked this school. Even though he was a week into it, he had no less than 98% in everything…well, except English. He had an 82% in that; he wasn't exactly a writer. But other than that, things were going well. Also, he actually made a friend. The white haired guy that took him to math class showed him a few other classes and Dipper got his name—Gideon. He wasn't very tall (no shorter than 5'5, though) and seemed to be rich as well from all the chains he wore. But at least he wasn't a rich snob like the blond girl, Dipper thought, as Gideon invited him to sit with him at lunch.

Other than school, Dipper found the Mystery Shack, his temporary home, to be kind of interesting. He explored the forest with Mabel and wrote down all of the mysterious things he saw. And Grunkle Stan was a bit sour to them at first. He obviously hated kids, and was not happy to have two teens living with him. But he was promised a fourth of the paycheck their parents were getting, and he lightened up after that. Although the shack wasn't very…up to par like the houses back in California, it was still fun. What _wasn't_ fun was when Mabel brought home her new best friends and they would talk about boys and giggle all day. Dipper spent that time watching Ducktective down stairs, though. But he was starting to like Gravity Falls; other than that blond girl.

And speaking of her, it wasn't until a few weeks later did he learn her name. He was in the cafeteria at lunch during school, eating hotdogs with Gideon.

"So," Gideon suddenly said through a mouthful of food. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Dipper frowned. "Um, no. I just came her a few weeks ago, dude."

"Hmm…so what about before, back in Cali?"

If he had trouble talking to guys, he sure as hell had trouble talking to girls. "Not really," was Dipper's answer. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend," he nodded, looking past him. "Actually, here she comes now."

Dipper turned and his jaw dropped. Gideon's girlfriend was that blond girl! How could he, a cool, chill dude, be with _her_ , a rude, snobby, vain, self-absorbed—

"Um, babe?" the girl said, eyeing Dipper in disgust as she walked to Gideon. "Why are you sitting with this loser?"

"You don't even know the guy, how are you calling him a loser?" Gideon asked, putting his arm around her when she sat down next to him.

"Unfortunately," the girl said, beginning to eat, "I do. Hey, Dipwad, can you leave? You're kind of ruining my appetite."

"Mine's already ruined." Dipper pushed his tray away from him and folded his arms. "Why are you even here? You never sat with us before."

"Eh, my friends got boring today. I wanted to be with my boyfriend."

Dipper gagged as they kissed.

"So." Gideon pulled away from the girl. "You know Pacifica, huh?"

He snorted. "Your name is Pacifica?"

Her ears turned red as he laughed. "Shut up! Your name is Dipper, so you should be the last one talking."

"Actually, it's not. Dipper's just a nickname."

"Whatever."

Gideon smirked. "Hey, you wanna know her last name?"

Pacifica glared at her boyfriend and Dipper shrugged. "Sure."

"Pacifica _Northwest._ "

Dipper howled with laughter as she turned even redder. "You were named after an ocean?"

"A northwest ocean," Gideon said, laughing along.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Pacifica growled, throwing a piece of her bread at Dipper's head. The throw knocked his hat up and he gasped, quickly shoving his hair in the way of his birthmark.

Pacifica frowned. "What's the matter with you?"

Dipper's face flushed and he shoved his hat back on. "Nothing!" then he threw his bread at her.

"Food fight," Gideon whisper yelled.

"Babe, I am no hooligan," Pacifica scoffed, throwing the bread back at Dipper. "Only this baboon would even—HEY!"

Dipper watched in satisfaction as she spluttered and coughed. He had thrown his apple juice right on her face. He would have _never_ done that at his old school, but Pacifica really got on every last one of his nerves for some reason.

"My hair!" she screeched, clawing at her blonde waves—that were now diminishing and becoming stringy.

"Pacifica…." Gideon warned slowly.

"You are so dead, you diphead!" she dumped her chicken noodle soup right on his head. Reflexively, Dipper ripped off his hat because the soup was spilled all over it. When he noticed what he did, he put his hair back on his forehead and glared at her.

"You little—"

"What on _earth_ is going on here?!"

Dipper froze and closed his eyes. He wasn't even there for a month and he was already going to get in trouble! He never got in any trouble whatsoever at his old school.

"Uh—Mrs. Northwest…" Dipper choked out.

"Mom! This guy threw his juice at me _for no reason_ so I—"

"So you retaliated?" Mrs. Northwest said, glaring at her. Pacifica slunk down in her seat and looked down. Dipper didn't even notice—he was too busy wondering why she called her mom…wait…Pacifica Northwest…Mrs. North...

Oh.

"You, young man, are coming with me," the principal told Dipper. "How dare you mess up my daughter's hair?"

"But—"

"And _you,_ " she turned to Pacifica, who jumped. "I will deal with later."

Pacifica slumped down even more, fiddling with the bracelets on her hand. Dipper inwardly snorted. Serves her right.

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked fearfully as the principal began dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"You have detention."

"What about her?!"

She ignored him and continued to walk. Dipper's blood boiled. This was the first time in his life that he got detention—and it was all because of _her!_ She got special treatment because she was the daughter of the principal. It wasn't fair.

Dipper didn't think it was possible, but he hated Pacifica Northwest even more.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. Even I didn't know that was going to happen. I didn't plan this part at all, I just kept writing. Oh, well. I hope you guys liked this.**


	4. Chapter 4: Smile

**A/N: I love writing this story ^-^ and what makes it even better is that I have wonderful reviews and favorites and follows. Thank you to everyone who did. I don't really have much to say here…but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. But if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't end it after just two seasons…**

* * *

Mabel was very surprised to find out that Dipper had detention. Her brother, a quiet nerd who never got into trouble, let alone detention, got detention. But he explained that it was this other girl's fault (well, kind of) and it wouldn't happen again. Besides, it wasn't that bad. Dipper just had to sit in the detention room for an hour, and was allowed to complete his homework during that time. By the time he was finished, the school was empty except for a few teachers and the janitor, Old Man McGucket he called himself, walking around.

Now, Dipper was just going to focus on schoolwork and getting into no more trouble until the semester ended, which would be in a couple of months. He couldn't _wait._ Him and Mabel would go back home to their parents and their first check as directors. He didn't care that he had to leave this school—the only person he would actually miss would be Gideon. He surely would _not_ miss Pacifica Northwest.

Someone cleared their throat behind Dipper, making him jump. He was in his locker, getting out his English book for class at school a couple of days later. He turned around, expecting it to be Gideon, but was shocked when he saw Pacifica standing there—looking _nervous_ of all things. Usually, she would have that scowl on her face and her nose held high. But now, she wasn't standing stiffly for once and wasn't scowling.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked, raising a brow. "Shouldn't you be getting other people detention, too?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and sighed. "It was your fault, too."

"Really? How so?"

"Because you poured apple juice on me first!"

"Because you threw bread at me!"

"So? It was a soft, little piece! Jeez!"

"Whatever." Dipper turned away and pulled out his English notebook. " _You_ didn't have to get detention. You got off easy."

He turned around when she didn't say anything. Pacifica was glaring at the floor, silent.

"Well?" Dipper said, awkwardly shifting in the silence.

She shook her head, her blue eyes hardening like they usually did. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

He blinked dumbly at her. He was not expecting _that._

"Look," she continued, putting her hands on her hips. "We got off on the wrong foot, but—"

"Literally." Dipper snickered at his joke, referring to when he accidentally bumped into her and dropped one of her books on her foot.

Pacifica wasn't amused. She merely raised a brow. "Are you done?"

Jeez, the girl never smiled. Dipper composed himself and ushered her on. "Yeah, yeah."

"Okay. I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I was kind of acting like a bitch toward you—"

"Kind of?"

"Would you stop interrupting me?" she shrieked, turning heads of the people around them. Her face flushed from embarrassment and she took a breath.

"Look, I have to get to class," Dipper said, shutting his locker and beginning to walk away. "I'm sorry, too…I guess. Okay? So now we can just stay out of each other's way with no hard feelings."

"Wait!" she cried, running after him. Her heels clicked and clacked as she tried to keep up with his long strides. "That wasn't all."

He sighed, but kept walking. "Fine. What?" The sooner he answered her, the sooner he could just get away from her.

"Okay, um…" she played with the hem of her purple shirt nervously. "I need…help. Please." She winced, as if those words didn't come out of her mouth very often.

"Help?" Dipper repeated dumbly.

"Yes. I…my parents are going to kill me if I get bad grades again, and they'll take away all of my privileges and ground me for eternity so I _really_ need good grades this semester and I…"

"What are you saying?" Dipper asked after she trailed off and didn't say anything after that.

Pacifica took a deep breath and stopped walking fast to match his strides. He slowed down. "Look, I noticed you're really good in Algebra and Chemistry and always get A's in everything."

Dipper smirked. "I'm aware."

She rolled his eyes. "Anyway. You may have noticed that I…don't get such good grades—"

"Oh, I'm very much aware." He laughed.

"Stop interrupting me, and that's not funny," she snapped, glaring at him. "So I guess I'm trying to say that I need your help. If you can tutor me—just for a week—every night—"

" _Every night?_ "

She gave him a look for interrupting her again. "Yes, but I'll pay you. So if you can do that, I'll hopefully get better grades and I'll get out of your way forever since you can't stand me so much. Deal?"

Dipper thought it over. It was true—he couldn't stand Pacifica—but he would be getting paid to teach someone his two most favorite subjects. Honestly, he loved Math and Science and would do it for fun any day. Besides, with the money, he could give some to his parents and give Mabel some for that new sweater she wanted for months. And it was only for a week—how bad could it be?

"Where are we going to go to work on it?" He asked. "Your house?"

"Not my house," she answered quickly. "Your house."

"Okay, but it might not be up to your rich standards."

Pacifica frowned and opened her mouth to say something but shook her head, her eyes hardening again. "It'll be fine."

Dipper gave her a side-ways glance. She looked desperate and was nervously kneaded her fingers together. He was so used to seeing her hard, scowling expression that he was surprised to notice that her eyes were big and looked like a lost puppy. She was lucky he loved puppies.

They stopped walking because they were now in front of their English class. Dipper realized that they walked to class _together._ He shuddered. "Okay."

"Okay you'll tutor me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" She smiled widely. Dipper did a double take. He realized this was the first time he saw her smile ever. For once, her face wasn't twisted up in disgust when she looked at him and everyone else. Now, her blue eyes didn't look so hard and piercing and actually looked like they were _sparkling._ Believe it or not, she actually didn't look mean and snobby anymore—maybe even pretty. Maybe if she didn't have her guard up so high all of the time, she would actually look like a nice person.

"You used to have braces, didn't you?" Dipper blurted out. Leave it to him to make any nice situation weird or awkward. It just slipped out—her teeth were perfectly straight and white, he noticed.

Pacifica's smile slowly fell and she frowned at him. "Um…yeah?"

"I mean, 'cause…" he scratched his neck. "You don't smile a lot, so I never saw your teeth before."

She gave him a quizzical look for a few moments before she scowled again. "Whatever. Just be ready by seven o'clock, I'll be at your house by then, Diphead." She turned and walked into the class, leaving him standing in the hall by himself.

Dipper sighed and shook his head. So much for a _nice person_. What the hell did he get himself into?


	5. Chapter 5: She's Not Stupid

**A/N: 15 follows away from my goal of having more than 50 favs/follows on any of my stories ^-^ I'm so excited. And thank you guys for following, favoriting, and reviewing this, it really means a lot. Like, you don't even know. It makes me love writing this story even more.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Here's a longer chapter for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. But if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't end it after just two seasons…**

* * *

Dipper was really starting to regret agreeing to tutor Pacifica that night. It was five minutes until seven, but it was also five minutes until the new Ducktective came on. And now he was going to have to miss it. The things he _does_ for people.

After completing his homework, Dipper got ready for this tutor session. He secretly hoped that she would call and cancel so he could watch that new episode. Or maybe pretend he wasn't home when she knocked so she would have to give up and leave…

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Dipper groaned. He already agreed to help her, so he can't bail now. Besides, he was getting paid. It'll be worth it. Taking a breath, he opened the door.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked, shocked. He was so used to seeing her in huge heels, or fancy looking outfits and her hair always out in school. But now, she had her hair pulled into a messy bun, old sweats on, and a shirt that had words in French on it. Also, she was wearing white converse and was surprised to see that she was much shorted than he'd expected. She wasn't any taller than five foot three, maybe even two. He looked amused.

"Looks like I'm not the only one dressing like a bum." He grinned at her. "And you're shorter than I thought." He had to crane his neck down to look at her, a fact he relished.

Her face flushed. "Shut up."

He was so noticed on her out fit that he didn't even know she was panting slightly. "What did you run here or something?" he studied her.

"Can I come in, or are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?" Pacifica said, putting her hands on her hips and avoiding the question.

Dipper nodded and stepped back before realizing what she just said. "Wait—I wasn't staring at you."

She ignored him and stepped inside, looking around with a slight frown. "It's…small."

He shrugged. "What did you expect? Not everyone gets to live in mansions." He didn't really know she lived in one, he just guessed. But when she didn't answer him, he was surprised that he was right.

"Where do you want to work?" Pacifica asked, her lips formed in a tight line.

"The living room," he answered, leading her there. Maybe he can get in a few watches of Ducktective while working.

"You get to watch TV without asking?" she looked surprised.

He gave her a weird look. "Um, yeah?" he flipped to Ducktective and was relieved to see it was only at the theme song. While he did, Pacifica set down her bag and pulled out her books and put on her glasses. When Dipper turned to her, he raised his eyebrows.

"You were glasses?"

"I ran out of my contacts," she explained, looking embarrassed. She sat down on the couch and looked expectantly at him. But when she did, she accidentally dropped one of her books but he caught it just before it hit the floor.

"Good thing that didn't come in _contact_ with the floor," Dipper said with a dorky grin, handing her the book. He was expecting a laugh, or at least a smile, but she did none of those things.

"That was so dumb." She shook her head and took out a pencil.

Damn. At least Mabel laughed at his "puns." He cleared his throat. "Anyway. Where should we start?"

Before she could answer, Grunkle Stan and Soos, Stan's assistant, walked in. "Hey, Dipper," Soos began, walking into the living room. "Have you seen—oh." He stopped when he noticed Pacifica. "It's a female," he whispered to Stan, who wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sorry, there, Dipper," Stan said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Didn't know you had… _company_ over."

Dipper's face flushed. "No—God no. This is—"

"You don't need to explain anything, dude. We'll give you some privacy." Soos gave them a thumbs up and a wink and walked off. Stan wiggled his eyes at Dipper and motioned a bat swinging before he walked off as well. Dipper groaned, putting his hands on his face and shaking his head.

"Can we start with the distance formula?" Pacifica asked. "I don't get it."

"Really? That's easy. But yeah, sure." He grabbed her pencil and began to write in her notebook. He wrote out the formula and plugged in random numbers. "Try that."

She stared at it for a few seconds with a confused frown and Dipper sighed. "Order of operations, dude. Subtract the numbers in the parentheses first."

"Oh, right, right."

Dipper glanced back at the TV, where Ducktective was questioning one of the civilians. He didn't even know what the mystery was. He was missing everything!

"Now I add them?" Pacifica asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No, you square them first. Don't you see the little two there?"

"But I thought you square it when your done, that's why they're under that check mark thing."

He sighed again. "No, that means you have to find the square _root_. Squaring it means you multiply the number twice." He learned this stuff two years ago and it was a breeze for him. Shaking his head, he turned back to the TV to see it was at commercials. He looked at Pacifica's work and rolled his eyes.

"Eight minus twelve is not four, it's _negative_ four."

"Oh, I forgot to add the subtraction sign, sorry."

"Now you have to do it all over again. Jeez, Pacifica. This is 9th grade work."

Pacifica stopped erasing and stared at the paper with a frown and fell silent.

"What? Not used to doing things for yourself for once?" Dipper sneered.

With that, she slammed down the eraser and glared at him with hardened blue eyes. "I'm not stupid."

He blinked. "I didn't say you were."

"Yeah? Well you're acting like it. Seriously, why are you acting like such an asshole? I know I'm not great at math, okay? But just because I'm not a nerdy, book smart person like you doesn't mean I'm not smart, because I am. I've seen your English work, and you write like a 5th grader. And just because I'm rich doesn't mean I don't do anything for myself, because I do. A lot. So stop acting like I get everything I want in life because I have money, because I _don't_. You're supposed to be helping me with this, not degrading me because I don't understand it."

Dipper blinked dumbly as she glared at him. When he didn't say anything, she scoffed and continued erasing her work and began writing it again. He didn't even realize he was acting like that. Sure, he was a little annoyed with her because she's…well, _her._ And sure he was irritated he couldn't watch the new episode of his favorite show. But he didn't mean to be rude to her. He just thought she got everything handed to her in life and never had to work for it because she was so rich. Now, he felt bad and kind of embarrassed.

He awkwardly cleared his throat. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes before shrugging. "Whatever. Let's just get this done."

Dipper could still see she looked upset and was going to apologize, but the sound of yelling and snorting came through the shack. There were thuds and creaks of someone coming down the stairs, and then Waddles, Mabel's pet pig, came busting through.

" _What the hell?!_ " Pacifica cried, putting her legs on the couch and shielding herself with her notebook. "What is that?"

"It's a pig," Dipper answered, amused because she looked like she just saw a ghost. "Hey, Waddles." He petted the top of the pigs head, who oinked in appreciation. He looked up at Pacifica and cocked its head, trying to figure out who this new person was. After a few moments he wagged its tail and advanced on her.

"Get it away! Get it away!" Pacifica yelled, trying to hit it with her notebook as the pig tried to eat her shoes. " _Disgusting creature!_ "

Dipper cracked up, watching as Pacifica crawled on the couch and tried to swat the pink animal at the same time with an ear-splitting grin on his face.

"Do something!" she yelled at Dipper, crawling toward him and shaking his arm.

"Waddles! Waddles!" Dipper could hear Mabel thumping down the stairs, searching for her pig. When she saw him in the living room, she grinned and ran toward him. "Waddles! Don't run away from me when I'm trying to put a sweater on you!"

He oinked at her and she laughed, shaking her head.

Mabel finally looked up and smiled at her bother. "Hey, Dip Dip. Hey, Pacifica." Her eyes popped out of her head and she gawked at the blond girl in her house. "Pacifica Northwest?! What is the most popular girl in school doing here? Why didn't you tell me, Dipper! Oh my goodness!"

"Because I knew you would react like that," Dipper muttered, rolling his eyes. He lifted up his head and got a mouthful of Pacifica's hair. "Ugh, gross! Your hair!" he cried.

While Pacifica was trying to get away from Waddles, she didn't even notice she had practically jumped on Dipper. Now, she was leaning against him and, apparently, getting her hair in his mouth. Quickly composing herself, she jumped off of him and gave him a disgusted glare for good measure before sitting down a few feet away from him.

"Who are you?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh my God, she's _talking_ to me!" Mabel looked like she was ready to faint.

Dipper groaned. "Pacifica, this is my sister, Mabel."

"I didn't know you had a sister." She looked like she was going to say something else but she stopped herself.

"Dipper!" Mabel swatted her brother on the arm. "How could you not have told her, the most popular and loved person in school, about me?"

"Popular? Yes," Dipper said matter-of-factly. "Loved? No."

"Oh shut up, Dipwad."

"Anyway." Mabel took a seat between the two and grinned at Pacifica. "Can we take some selfies together, Pacifica? People are going to be so jealous that you're at my house!"

"Mabel, get out of here." Dipper grabbed her wrist and started tugging on the teen. "She's only here because I'm tutoring her, okay? So if you'll _leave_ then we could get back to that."

"No!"

"Yes! Go play with your pig, Mabel!"

"I was born two minutes before you, you can't tell me what to do!"

" _Mabel!_ "

"Ugh, _fine._ " She reluctantly stood up and stalked over to her brother. "This isn't over." Then she turned to Pacifica with a wide grin. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I—"

"You can sit next to me while we all eat!"

Pacifica frowned slightly. "You guys all eat together?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" She giggled and shook her head.

"I—um…no, I'll just eat at home."

"Okay." Mabel looked disappointed.

"I think I'll just head out now, anyway." Pacifica gathered her things and set her bag on her shoulder. "Enjoy your family dinner."

She headed to the door and Dipper followed so he could lock it behind her. She turned to him. "See you tomorrow, Diphead."

Dipper rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Yeah. Can't say I'm looking forward to it, but yeah."

She rolled her eyes (although he caught the slightest twitch in her lips like she wanted to smile) and left, walking away. Dipper closed and locked the door and turned around to find his sister grinning at him with that little twinkle in her brown eyes that he knew all too well.

"Don't you dare," he warned, walking past her.

"Do you—"

"Nope."

"Like—"

"Absolutely not."

"Her?"

" _No!_ "

"Sure," she sing-songed, skipping past him.

He ran after her. "Mabel! Get back here and admit that I don't like her!"

"I'm not going to lie, unlike _you._ "

" _Mabel!_ "


	6. Chapter 6: Laugh

**A/N: Omg! 2 more followers to go before I reach my goal! Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and the reviews especially. :D**

 **About not updating for a while, I'm sorry. I tried to but I was having a mild writers block. Also I re-wrote this chapter a few times because I didn't like it. I'm still not sure if I like this chapter at all, but I'm not rewriting this again. Also, yes, I sampled a small moment from an episode. Lol whoops.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. But if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't end it after just two seasons…**

* * *

The next day for tutoring with Pacifica went more smoothly than the first. He was less rude and more patient with her, so she was in a good mood and learning well. They dealt with balancing chemical equations and worked on the midpoint formula for math. Dipper learned she was more of a visual learner, so he usually acted out each step for her. In all, it was a successful day. In fact, all of the days were successful. The only problem was Mabel.

She was having a field day all week for Pacifica being there. Dipper would have to drag her out of the room for distracting them, but she always managed to sneak back in and get a few selfies with her, causing Dipper to yell at her some more. Also, she was excited to talk about prom with Pacifica, seeing as it was in less than a few weeks. Once the girl started talking about dresses and shoes, Dipper could never stop her so he would just leave the room. But the last day, he was surprised to see Pacifica talking with his sister and actually smiling. He just hoped they didn't become best friends like Grenda and Candy, because he could barely handle those two crazy girls. And his fears grew stronger that day, because Pacifica had finally accepted Mabel's offer to stay for dinner.

"Oh my God, really?" Mabel exclaimed. "This is so exciting! Let's go!"

While Mabel dragged Pacifica to the kitchen, Dipper sighed to himself and went to go get his plate in the kitchen. There, Mabel was ordering Stan to make another plate because they had a guest.

"A guest?" Stan asked, searching to room and jumped when he saw Pacifica. "Oh! You're the female Dipper brings home everyday."

"He just _tutors_ me everyday," Pacifica clarified quickly.

"Riiiight. Anyway, I remember my 'tutor,' Shelby Marks." Stan sighed happily. "She was supposed to be teaching me math—no wait history—and we always ended up on the couch, making out."

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper cried, his face turning redder than Pacifica's.

"What? Just saying…"

"I bet Dipper wants to do that with her."

" _Mabel!_ "

She just grinned at her brother before grabbing her plate and skipping away, pulling a disgusted faced Pacifica along. Dipper shook his head in disgust and grabbed his plate, following them to the living room. He sat down next to Mabel in front of the TV.

Mabel frowned up at Pacifica, who was standing awkwardly next to them. "What's wrong? You can sit next to me."

"It's not that, it's just…you guys don't eat in the dining room?"

"What dining room?" Stan snorted, walking into the room and taking a seat in his big chair. "What is this, a feast for the president?"

Pacifica's face flushed as she sat down on the other side of Mabel.

Dinner went how it usually went in the Mystery Shack. Mabel and Dipper fought over which channel to put the TV on, which usually ended with Stan snatching the remote and picking the channel himself. He settled on Ducktective, and a grateful Dipper smiled. But Mabel started talking about prom dresses with Pacifica again, which annoyed him. But other than that, it all went smoothly.

Dipper finished his food with a satisfied burp and laughed when Ducktective said his famous line at the end of the show: "Looks like I've _quacked_ the case." But he was surprised to hear a new laugh. Startled, he craned his neck to look at Pacifica. She was shaking her head and laughing to herself. He grinned when he heard her snort.

"I thought you hated this show," he told her with an amused grin.

Pacifica's smile fell and she scowled at him. "I do."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"I was not! That line was so dumb!"

"Uh-huh. You were laughing so hard you snorted."

Pacifica bristled and blatantly ignored him.

"You should laugh more," Dipper continued with a smirk. "You sound just like a baby pig. I'm sure Waddles would appreciate that." He laughed when she practically seethed with anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up, you…you dip head!"

Dipper snorted and turned back to the TV but noticed his sister was grinning at him. "What?" his frown grew deeper when he saw Stan was grinning at him, too. " _What?_ "

Mabel laughed. "Nothing. You guys are so cute."

"What?! How?!" they both cried at the same time.

"Aww, they're in perfect _unison!_ "

The night ended with a choking Dipper and a gagging Pacifica, who left right after that.

* * *

Dipper sighed with content. It was a few days after he tutored Pacifica for the last time, and was happy he got paid by her and finally had a night to himself. Mabel and her two friends were off in their room, giggling about who knows what, and Stan was reading his paper in his room so Dipper had the living room to himself. He flipped to the new episode of Ducktective and popped some caramel popcorn in his mouth while he lifted up the recliner.

He was in the middle of humming along with the theme song when someone knocked on the door.

"Mabel can you get the door?" Dipper shouted from his seat, shoving more popcorn in his mouth.

"You get it, lazy bum!" he heard her shout from upstairs, which caused her friends to giggle and laugh.

Dipper rolled his eyes and grumbled something about annoying sisters to himself as he reluctantly dragged himself to the door. Once he opened it, he sighed. Leave it to Pacifica to always ruin his days.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper whined. "I finished tutoring you."

"I know."

He frowned. "Well, Mabel's upstairs, so…"

She shook her head and broke out into a wide grin. Dipper was wondering if he had anything on his face when Pacifica pulled out a piece of paper and waved it in front him.

"Look!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down now.

He gave her a strange look but looked nonetheless. He saw it was their math test. There was a huge B+ written on the front with a smiley face.

"I got a _B!_ " she cried, now giggling excitedly. "This is the first time _ever_ getting anything higher than a C in math class! And it was because of your tutoring!" Her blue eyes sparkled happily as she lifted the paper up like it was a holy grail.

"Oh, that's great." Dipper couldn't help but smile, forgetting that his favorite show was currently on. He had _never_ seen her this happy before. "Congrats."

"We did it, Dipper!"

The first thing that startled him was that she actually used his name for once. The second this that startled him was that she ran over and _hugged_ him.

Pacifica Northwest, bane of Dipper's existence and the biggest snob he knew, was hugging him. He was so shocked he didn't even know how to respond. So he let his arms awkwardly dangle at his sides before he felt her stiffen immediately. After a moment, she pushed him away, no longer laughing or smiling. Her blue eyes hardened once again and she looked disgusted with herself.

"Um…" she awkwardly reached for her purse. "Can I, uh, pay you to pretend that never happened?"

After Dipper composed himself, he shuddered and nodded vigorously.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7: Look At Her

**A/N: [insert a thousand embarrassing screams here] Guys! I made it to my goal—more than 50 followers, and then some! You have NO idea how happy it made me. Seriously, I was mad because my Warriors lost Sunday to the Lakers but then I saw I reached my goal and I'm not mad anymore haha. But thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. ^-^**

 **I'm sorry to say, but the updates will no longer be every other day like before. I'm busy trying to study for MCAS and working on a million other stories so…yeah.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And if you didn't, I understand, because this is probably the worst chapter I've written so far. I kind hate this one a lot… :/**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. But if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't end it after just two seasons.**

* * *

"See this fork?"

"I see it."

"Take it and stab me with it."

Gideon laughed. "Dude, I totally would, but it's plastic so..."

Dipper sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair.

"Alright." Gideon sighed, putting down his burger. "What's up?"

"Well my sister, Mabel, is—"

"The girl with the long brown hair who wears sweaters everyday?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"She's in, like, almost all of my classes." He smiled a little to himself. "She smells like strawberries and heaven."

Dipper choked on his burger. "Dude—not cool! That's my sister you're talking about."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just saying…"

"Anyway." Dipper have him a weird look before continuing. "She's inviting her friends and having a… _sleepover._ "

Gideon winced. "Oh, man. I've seen her friends."

"Yeah, and Candy's always staring at me. It's so weird."

Gideon chuckled and shook his head. "She has a crush on you, Diphead."

He was going to deny that, but he stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Dude. Don't call me that!"

"Why? Pacifica always does."

"Pacifica," Dipper grumbled to himself.

Gideon have him a look. "You seem to really hate her."

"I don't _hate_ her, it's just an extreme dislike."

"That's how it always starts…"

"How _what_ starts?"

"Oh, you know. First it's enemies, then it's frenemies, then it's friends, then it's more than friends, and then it's the _hanky panky_."

"Dude!" Dipper practically shrieked, turning a few heads. "What the hell? And isn't she _your_ girlfriend?"

"Well, kind of." His voice lowered a few notches and he leaned closer. "Okay, she'll kill me if I tell you this, but her parents are _super_ controlling and strict. They only want her dating the "upper class" or something, and since my family's rich, they consider me upper class and force her to date me."

Dipper blinked, dumbfounded. "Wow…"

"Yeah. And Pacifica and I aren't dating material—I mean, she's fun to kiss, but that's only to put the whole 'boyfriend and girlfriend' role in when her parents are around. But she told me I can just date whoever because it's not real, so I'm allowed to fawn over whoever I want—like Mabel."

Dipper was so shocked he didn't even pay attention to the last thing Gideon said. "But why doesn't she just break it off with you? Her parents can't be that controlling."

"Don't tell her I told you this either, but she's super afraid of her parents." He straightened up after that and cleared his throat. "But that's all I can tell you. By the way, head-over-heals-for-you-girl is six o'clock."

Dipper turned around and saw Candy staring lovingly at him. When she saw he turned, she yelped and turned back to Grenda and Mabel in embarrassment. Dipper groaned and turned back around.

"Can I go over your place tonight?" he asked Gideon.

"Sorry, man, but I'm kind of grounded."

"For what?"

"Putting a thumbtack on my dad's chair, no biggie." He shrugged, showing not a lick of regret. "He got super pissed and grounded me for a week."

Dipper shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"Just for that, I bet Mabel _will_ have that sleepover."

"Please. I bet you five bucks she won't."

"You're on."

* * *

Dipper made a mental note to bring his wallet to school Monday to pay Gideon.

He turned out to be so very wrong when the door busted open a couple of hours after he and Mabel got home.

" _SLEEPOVER!"_

"Nooooo!" Dipper yelled in agony as Mabel and her two friends started screaming.

"Oh, yeeeessss," Mabel sing-songed, skipping into the living room where he was, her friends trailing behind her. "Can you sleep in the living room tonight so we can use your bed in our room?"

"What? _No!_ "

"Okay." Mabel turned to her friends. "Hey, Grenda? Can you please put that case of Justin Bieber CDs upstairs? And Candy? Can you put the glitter glue in our room? I'll get the 'Hottest Boys in the World' movie!"

"Okay! Okay, fine!" Dipper yelled in defeat, scowling at his sister.

"I'll sleep down here with Dipper if there's not enough space," Candy said, gazing hungrily at him.

Mabel laughed, oblivious to her motives. "Silly Candy. There'll be plenty of space! Remember that Pacifica's bringing that blow up mattress?"

Dipper, who was in the middle of grumbling incoherent words to himself, jumped up. "Um— _what?_ "

"Oh, yeah, I invited Pacifica. I bet _you're_ happy about that, Dipper."

"What?!" Dipper and Candy yelled at the same time.

Before Mabel could tease anymore, the doorbell rang. She squealed in delight as Grenda yelled excitedly.

"Ready, girls? Pacifica Northwest is here, and it'll be the sleepover of the century!"

"YEAH!" Grenda boomed.

Dipper pouted as he watched Pacifica get smothered by all three of the girls, who were all squealing and laughing. The blond looked completely embarrassed as she awkwardly clutched her bags, her eyes wide. Her eyes locked with Dipper's and she visibly sighed after, seeming to forget that he would be there. He scowled in return.

The girls dragged Pacifica upstairs and Dipper sighed with relief. But once he heard the screams and giggles coming from there loudly, he yelled into a pillow.

It was a long night for Dipper.

Stan didn't complain once about the noise and Dipper found out that he had headphones on to block out the noise. But he only had one pair so he was left so suffer alone. He then chose to just sit outside and read because of the loud, obnoxious girls for a while. Dipper went back inside for dinner, and the whole time Candy just stared at him, making him extremely uncomfortable. Pacifica looked back and forth between the two and snickered, which made Dipper elbow her.

Afterwards, the girls headed back upstairs and Dipper went back outside. After a few hours of exploring the forest, he went back in to go to bed. But he realized he'd have to go upstairs to get his stuff and he groaned, begrudgingly going up each step.

The giggles and laughter stopped once he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" It was Mabel.

"Dipper."

"No dorks allowed!" That was Pacifica.

He rolled his eyes. "I need to—"

The door flew open to reveal a second later Candy. She smiled bashfully at him.

"Yes, Dipper?"

"I, uh, need to get my stuff," he said, avoiding her unwavering gaze.

"Oh, yes, of course. Come in."

He felt Candy's gaze still on him as he stepped over numerous magazines and CDs that were on the floor to make it to his bed. He frowned when he saw that Pacifica was sitting on it, going through a case of CDs.

"Oh, come on, _you're_ sleeping on my bed?" he whined.

"This is your bed?" she shrieked, jumping off. "Mabel! You told me it was a guest bed."

Mabel smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. I just thought that Dipper would prefer you on his bed instead of anyone else, so."

"Shut up, Mabel!" Dipper said. "She's the _last_ person I want on my bed."

"I'll use his bed!" Candy yelled immediately, jumping next to Dipper.

Pacifica narrowed her eyes the slightest bit.

Dipper grabbed his blankets and pillows and ran out of there.

* * *

"Finally," Dipper murmured to himself, putting his other ear bud in as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "Some peace and quiet."

After his phone was safely secured, he broke out into a jog down a familiar path. He loved jogging in the morning—it made him feel relaxed and forget about his worries. And he _especially_ needed to be relaxed because Mabel and her friends kept him up all night. So he slipped outside after he woke up—although the door was already left unlocked. It was probably Stan going somewhere at night, he guessed.

But at that moment, Dipper took in the warm, morning breeze and looked at the sun peeking through the tall trees and sighed in content. This was the life. Nothing could bring him down. Nothing would—

Dipper screamed. It was a particularly loud (and high) one and he jumped a foot into the air. Sometimes while exploring the forest, he and Mabel found and saw some pretty strange and mysterious things. So all that went through his mind as he felt something on his shoulder was that it was some kind of beast or something. He wildly turned around and came face with…

Pacifica Northwest. _Of all the people…_

She was holding her stomach and laughing. Dipper pulled out his ear buds and grimaced. Her laughter was much higher without music playing. He pretended like he wasn't trying to get his terrified heart to beat again and he pulled a scowl onto his face. He watched her as she threw her head back and laughed even harder, even snorting a few times.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he grumbled, feeling like he just had a heart attack. So much for _peace and quiet._

Finally, her laughter died down and she grinned up at him, something Dipper rarely saw. It startled him.

"Oh my God, that was hilarious." She bent over and tried to catch her breath. "I think you scream higher than I do."

"I do not!" he said indignantly.

"I can see your heart pounding through your shirt." She peered up at him again. "And why are you wearing a _hat_ while running?"

Dipper unconsciously fixed his hat. "Because, I… _what are you doing here_?"

She shrugged. "You're not the only one who likes to run, Dipwad."

That's when he noticed that Pacifica was wearing shorts and a tank top and had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh," he said dumbly. "You like to run?"

As if to answer his question, she started to jog ahead again. Dipper surprised himself when he followed her.

"Not really but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" he fell in step with her.

"Nothing. I meant, yeah, I do like to run. Okay?"

"You're a terrible liar," he told her with a raised brow.

She glared at him from the corner of her eye before stopping. He stopped, too.

She turned to him with her hands on her hips. "If I tell you will you stop nagging me about it?"

"I wouldn't call it _nagging_ but yeah."

She looked at him for a few moments before sighing loudly. "Not everyone has fast metabolisms."

Dipper blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Not everyone has fast metabolisms!" she repeated, clearly annoyed. "I have a slow one, so I have to run to keep from getting fat again."

"Again?" Dipper asked without thinking.

She looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole. "I mean…um, yeah. Again. I wasn't exactly the…skinniest girl in middle school, and that's when I learned people judge you by your looks." She shook her head. "And if I have to run to keep from getting bu—never mind."

She glared past him and that's when Dipper actually _looked_ at her for the first time. He saw that she had much longer eyelashes than he thought and sky blue eyes. And since she was scowling, he saw that she scrunched up her nose and lips. He saw she had some faint freckles on the bridge of her nose and cheeks. He saw she had long legs and tiny hands and puffed out her cheeks a bit when she was annoyed or angry.

In short, he thought she was beautiful.

 _Wait—what?!_

" _What?_ " Pacifica suddenly snapped, starling him again. "What are you looking at?"

"Not much," he quipped after finally composing himself.

"Oh, really?" she folded her arms, but had a slight smirk on her face. "Then I guess you're not getting any pancakes when I make them."

"Wait, you can actually cook?" He was surprised, because Mabel was the absolute worst cook in the world.

"Yes, and I love to."

Dipper grinned at her. "Well if you're cooking, then I guess skipping breakfast won't hurt."

She scoffed. "Please. I bet you you'll be _begging_ for some of my famous pancakes."

"I bet you I _won't_ —five bucks."

"Deal."

Dipper should have known he'd be pulling out another 5 later that day.


	8. Chapter 8: She Sees His Stars

**A/N: If I'm being honest, the inspiration and excitement to write this story is going down for me. I just…I don't know where to go with things after this. I know what's going to happen at the end, but the ideas for the middle chapters are not coming. Ugh.**

 **Anyway. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and the** _ **reviews**_ **especially! They're so lovely and make me smile every time I read them. And to the guest who keeps reviewing my stories: Make an account love so I can reply to your awesome reviews, love!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy! I hate this chapter…although the Mabel parts were fun to write. And she finally sees his stars.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. But if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't end it after only two seasons…**

* * *

Awkward and sweaty never suited Dipper more.

He hates dressing in uncomfortable tuxes and hates dancing (probably because he _can't_ dance, but whatever) and hates big crowds of people and hates terrible pop music and hates taking pictures. Needless to say, Dipper hated prom. Also, he couldn't go in a suit and his beat up hat so he had to take it off. It made him feel self-conscious. He even didn't know _why_ he was even there in the first place—oh, wait. He did—Mabel forced him to go.

* * *

" _DIPPER!"_

 _The teen groaned, hearing his sister barge into their room while he was in the middle of reading a very interesting book._

" _What, Mabel? I'm trying to read!" He didn't even glance from the book, silently praying for his sister to leave._

 _She didn't._

" _Enough with the book!" Mabel grabbed it from Dipper's hands and threw it across the room._

"Mabel! _What the hell? I don't even know what page I was on!" He finally sat up and glared at her. She just waved her hand dismissively._

" _Never mind that, there are more important things to be doing."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like getting ready for prom!" She shook her head at his denseness. "It's_ tomorrow, _Dipper! You need to hurry up and rent a tux and find a date and—"_

" _I'm not going to prom."_

 _Mabel's mouth fell open._

" _Come on, you_ know _I hate prom," Dipper told her pointedly._

" _But Dipper," Mabel whined. "You didn't go to prom_ ever. _I was forced to go alone for two years!"_

" _Yeah, but you had a date so."_

" _But I always had to walk home alone! You don't want your sister to walk home alone at_ night, _do you?"_

 _Dipper gave her a look. "Well, your date can walk you home."_

" _I don't have a date."_

 _He snorted._

" _Shut up! It was only because everyone already got their dates and new who they were going with before we came here. Anyway, Dipper, I'm not going to let you sit at home and read while there is Junior Prom going on. Nope. Not anymore."_

" _I'm not going," he said defiantly._

" _Please? If you don't, I won't wear that sweater you bought me."_

" _I don't care." It was true—her reaction was already enough. Mabel had cried when he bought her the sweater she's been saving up for with the money Pacifica gave him for tutoring. And besides, he knew she was bluffing anyway._

 _Mabel huffed. "Please? For me?"_

" _Um, no."_

" _Dipper! I will call mom and dad right now and tell them you're not going to prom. Remember last time mom was mad at you because she wanted pictures of you?"_

" _Well…I'll hide your phone so you can't call them!"_

" _No you won't, because I_ always _have it on me."_

" _Whatever, I'm still not going."_

" _Oh yeah? I'll call Pacifica right now and tell her you have a crush on her if you don't."_

" _That's not even true!"_

" _She won't know that."_

"Mabel! _"_

 _She grinned proudly. "She's just one click away…"_

" _Why do you even care if I go to prom anyway?"_

" _I already told you. Now I'm pressing the call button…"_

" _Ugh! Fine, Mabel! I'll go to stupid prom."_

" _Yay!" She did a dorky dance and began walking out of the room. "Be ready by eight tomorrow night, Dip Dip! And don't forget a suit."_

" _Whatever."_

" _Oh and I'm still telling Pacifica that you like her." She giggled, running away._

" _MABEL!"_

* * *

Dipper rolled his eyes at the memory. He stood by himself next to the snack table, awkwardly fixing his collar from a terribly tied tie. Another thing he hated about suits.

His eyes roamed the gym, that was once filled with sweaty teens, now filled with streamers and balloons and music and nicely dressed teens. He had to admit—it _did_ look nice. Maybe prom wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Hey Dipper!"

Never mind.

He turned to his sister, who was wearing a huge, fluffy yellow and purple dress (which, in Dipper's opinion, was the most hideous dress he had ever laid eyes on). He just grunted and turned away.

Mabel laughed. "Oh, lighten up, Dip Dip. You should be enjoying yourself, not sitting here by yourself and pouting!"

"I can pout here all I want."

She shook her head. "Dance with somebody! There are plenty of girls here without dates."

"I am _not_ dancing."

"Oh, well. I guess we can just talk about Pacifica…"

Dipper was across the floor in a matter of seconds.

He was going to make a bee-line for the exit. Maybe he could make it through the night without Mabel noticing he was gone, and then sneak back in when it was over. He nodded in contemplation as he turned toward the exit, proud of himself. Maybe he could even—

"OW!"

Dipper's thoughts went running away after the scream. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he spluttered out, looking down at…Pacifica.

"Are you serious, Dipwad?" she muttered, glaring up at him. "First you drop books on my heels, then you step on my dress. What's next?"

" _Sorry,_ I just didn't see you."

Pacifica's blue eyes hardened even more. "Are you making fun of my height?"

Dipper snickered, watching the blond girl put her hands on her hips. "I mean…"

"Whatever." She scoffed, pushing past him and stomped away. Dipper turned to look after her, laughing as he did. But that's when he noticed her outfit.

She was wearing a long, green dress that swept the floor as she walked. Her diamond necklace and earrings sparkled under the lights, and her hands were covered with green gloves. The last, and certainly not least, Dipper noticed was her hair. It was out, and her hair fell down past her hips like golden curtains. He swallowed and blinked, continuing to watch her as she made her way to the snack table.

"Gorgeous" never fit her more.

"Who ya starin' at?"

Dipper jumped, whirling around to face a smirking Gideon.

"No one," Dipper said quickly, changing the subject. "A white suit? Really?"

"I know, right?" He spun around and waggled his eyebrows, obviously pleased with himself. "I look _dashing._ "

"You look _blinding,_ dude," Dipper told him, shielding his eyes from his friend's all white suit for affect.

"Whatever. And you still haven't told me who you were drooling at."

"I wasn't _drooling_."

"You're right—you were drowning in your own saliva. Who is she?"

"I don't need this," Dipper snapped, turning around and walking away. But Gideon was hot on his heels.

"Is her name _Pacifica?_ "

"No!" He could feel the tips of his ears burning.

"P is for preeeeety, A is for aaaamaaazing, C if for—"

"Whatcha talkin' about?"

Dipper sighed, annoyed for his sisters ability to always sneak up on him. "Nothing, Mabel."

She stuffed more chips in her mouth before grinning cheekily. "Really, 'cause I could have sworn Gideon spelling out Pacifica's name."

"Who was spelling out my name?"

" _No one_ ," Dipper grumbled, looking away from Pacifica. Since he made the recent discovery of how beautiful she was, he had a hard time forgetting that. Needless to say, he could barely look at her without sweating.

"Hey, uh, Mabel," Gideon said suddenly, looking oddly bashful. "I like your dress."

"Really?" Mabel grinned, looking down at her dress. "Thank you. I like your suit."

Gideon smiled, his freckled cheeks growing slightly pink. "This old thing?"

Mabel giggled.

Dipper looked at the two in disgust. "You got to be kidding me…"

"I think I'm gonna puke," Pacifica agreed, walking away while a disgusted Dipper followed. Much to their dislike, Mabel and Gideon followed as well, him still flirting up a storm.

"Dipper!"

He turned to see Candy running toward him, tripping and stumbling on her long, purple dress. She came to a stop in front of him, pushing up her glasses and giggling up a storm.

"H-hi," she spluttered. "You look hot—I mean handsome—I mean, cause, you're finally not wearing that hat anymore."

"Uh, thanks," Dipper said, feeling awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring Pacifica's snort.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Candy asked, her eyes begging for him to say yes. That made him feel bad.

"Uh…" Dipper said slowly, backing up when she stepped closer. He glanced around, silently asking them for help. Mabel was just grinning at them, Gideon was snickering at him, and Pacifica was rolling her eyes.

"Dipper's taken."

Everyone's eyes swiveled to Pacifica.

"He is?" Candy asked, her face falling. "By who?"

"Doesn't matter. Just know that she gets really angry whenever girls hit on him so…"

Candy nodded meekly, turning to him. "You could have told me, Dipper. I gave you my heart."

"Uh—well—I…" he stuttered.

"I will get you," she whispered, walking backward. "Just wait. I will get you." With that, she turned and walked away.

"Candy!" Mabel called after her friend before whacking her brother on the back of the head.

" _Ow!_ What the hell was that for?" He fixed the hair on his forehead glaring at Mabel.

"For breaking my friend's heart!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Well you did!" She was going to yell at him some more, but she stopped and gasped. "Oh my goodness, this is my favorite song!"

"You have a new 'favorite song' everyday." Dipper rolled his eyes, trying to block out the song he _hated,_ Hands To Myself by Selena Gomez.

"Want to dance, Mabel?" Gideon asked, reaching out his arm.

"Okay!" She took it and the two danced away.

Dipper narrowed his eyes after them, watching Gideon closely just in case his hands reached too south of the equator. After a few moments, he turned to Pacifica after realizing it was just them to. She was eating a cookie and watching them dance.

"Hey, so, why'd you do that?" Dipper asked, reaching for a cookie himself.

"Do what?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Tell Candy I have a girlfriend."

"Oh." She shrugged, playing with her green gloves. "You seemed uncomfortable so I just decided to save you."

Dipper blinked. Pacifica did something _nice_ for him? That was definitely a first.

"Oh…well, that was…nice."

She scoffed, reaching for another cookie. "Don't get used to it, Diphead."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Fine."

He shrugged, reaching for the last cookie but Pacifica slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"That's the _last_ cookie, and it's mine."

He grabbed her wrist before she could get the cookie and used his other hand to grab it. He put the whole thing in his mouth and watched her gape up at him as he chewed. She ripped her arm away from him and huffed.

"That's the last nice thing I ever do for you." Pacifica glowered at him.

Dipper laughed at her face, which resembled an angry Chihuahua. But he stopped when he noticed she was giving him an odd look.

"What?" he asked, frowning at her.

"What's that thing on your forehead?"

Dipper immediately slapped his hand to it and felt his face get hot. "Nothing!"

"Seems like something to me."

"It's…" his mind raced for a lie. "It's a tattoo."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Please. A guy like you would never get a tattoo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked, taking his hand off of his forehead to cross his arms. He winced at his mistake because she then reached up and lifted up his hair. He sighed, realizing it was already too late to stop her. He saw her mouth open and he looked anywhere but her.

 _Here is comes. The name-calling and the laughing, just like another person when they see my hideous birthmark._

Dipper looked for the exit. Maybe if he ran now, he couldn't hear her laughs and scornful words like he usually did. This was _exactly_ why he didn't want to go to prom in the first place. Pacifica would probably think he's a freak, too.

He suddenly wondered _why_ her opinion meant so much to him, but stopped when he felt her finger lightly trace the birthmark on his forehead. He stepped back when she reached the handle part for the constellation, still not looking at her and her arm fell back to her side.

"So that's why they call you Dipper."

It wasn't a question, so he stayed silent, glaring past her.

"I like stars, Dipper."

That startled him. He looked back at Pacifica, who was looking earnestly up at him. No laughing, and no hurtful words. Also a first.

She shrugged. "A constellation for a birthmark? I mean, that's pretty cool if you ask me."

"Really?" he said, surprised. He grinned at her, happy for the fact that she thought it was cool. That made him a little less insecure about it. "Thanks."

She shrugged again like it was nothing, but he noticed the smile on her face. "Whatever. And don't think that I did something nice for you or something, because I meant what I said."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean it!"

"Whatever you say."

"It…ugh, I don't need this." She send him an annoyed look before stomping away, which made Dipper smile as he watched her blond tendrils of hair bounce after her.

"See? Aren't you glad you came to prom?"

Past the point of being annoyed that his sister always snuck up on him, Dipper just shrugged. "No."

"Yeah you are! You and Pacifica totally hit it off."

"Gideon!"

"It's true, Dip Dip. We saw the whole thing. And your face is still red."

"Mabel!"

* * *

 **A/N: Excuse me while I crawl in a hole for making a terrible, un-proof read, and probably corny, chapter.**


End file.
